Pluto's New Friend
by DecaTilde
Summary: Pluto makes a new friend, a talking dog from Rhode Island, and befriends him. When Mickey learns some details about this new dog and invites him into his home, a great adventure through friendship begins.
1. The Dog From Rhode Island

_Pluto's New Friend_

A _Mickey Mouse_ / _Family Guy_ Crossover fanfic

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Author's note: I had hoped for this to be a one-shot, but ultimately decided to have this be a few-chapter fanfic. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Dog from Rhode Island

* * *

It all started one beautiful day. Mickey's dog, Pluto, as usual, was minding his own business inside his doghouse when he heard a Brooklyn-accented voice singing a song.

 _"She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes._

 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes._

 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain,_

 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain,_

 _She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes."_

The owner of the voice was a black-collared dog. Unlike Pluto, he spoke perfect English, and walked on two feet. He looked like either a Pit Bull or a cross between an Italian Greyhound and a German Shepherd, and had some cream white fur from his nose all the way to his belly. Anyway, he was on the sidewalk, walking by Mickey's house. Pluto's barking got his attention.

"Whoa, whoa!" the dog backed away. "Easy. Easy, boy."

Pluto landed on him and kissed him like any other dog would do.

"Okay, okay," the dog chuckled. "It's good to meet you." He looked at the tag on Pluto's collar. "Wait a minute, your name's Pluto?"

Pluto nodded.

"Ain't that the name of a dwarf planet?" the dog shrugged. "I'm sure your owner must have gotten things mixed up."

Speak of the devil, Mickey opened the door and noticed that Pluto was with the other dog.

"Oh," Mickey said. "I see you've made a friend, Pluto."

The black-collared dog stood wide-eyed. "Your owner's a mouse?"

"Oh," Mickey continued, surprised, "and you can talk, too. Say, uh, where do you come from, little fella?"

"Rhode Island," the dog answered. "I have a family to take care of me, and an older brother, too. He may be a different breed than I am, and we both have different mothers, but we're still blood."

"Well," Mickey began, "you're welcome to be a guest at my house. I'm Mickey Mouse, and I see that you met Pluto."

"Vinny Griffin," the dog replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys. You, uh, have any friends with you?"

"I have a friend who's like me, but she's my girlfriend. Her name is is Minerva, but we call her Minnie. I also have a dog for a friend. He may be clumsy at times, but he's okay to come around. Goofy's his name. My nextdoor neighbor and rival, Mortimer Mouse, and Pete the Cat, are who you gotta watch out for, though. Plus, I have a couple ducks who are pals, Donald and Daisy. They may not live at the same house, but they're still my friends."

"You should take a look at the life _I'm_ living. My family's nextdoor neighbor, Glenn Quagmire, is a sort of a lady's man. I never see him wearing a necklace, because it ain't his thing. Right next to my home is my family's other nextdoor neighbor, Joe Swanson. He has limited mobility, a wife and two kids to take care of, and he's a police officer. Across from my house is the Tubbs-Brown family. They're a different race, but we still treat 'em as friends. They used to live in Virginia, but decided to move to Rhode Island. Heh. They used to have a feud some time after moving to Rhode Island, due to the fact that both mothers were terrible parents, before their husbands wanted them to be good neighbors."

Pluto had a ball in his mouth, ready to play with Vinny.

"I'll play later, Pluto," Vinny said to the yellow dog. "It's kinda odd that you're named after what's now considered a dwarf planet."

Pluto was confused at this information.

Getting back to Mickey, Vinny continued, "My big brother, Brian, was once an atheist before an accident happened that changed his life. Nowadays, he reads the Bible and goes to church. My younger litter mate brother, Vito, is a preacher at an Evangelical Church in my hometown. Peter, the family man, has a few friends besides his neighbors, including Jerome, the bartender. I find it weird that he's the same race as the Tubbs-Browns. The Jewish pharmacist, Mort Goldman, is currently a widower, and he has a son named Neil, who's friends with Peter's two teenage kids, Meg and Chris. The baby in the family, Stewie, is the genius. He has a lab in his room, a time machine, which he updated, and he goes on adventures with me and Brian."

"Wow," Mickey responded. "Sounds like you have a busy life. Anyway, did you have any other owners?"

"I've had one," Vinny answered. "His name was Leo, and he was an old man. He lived in a tiny apartment in North Providence, and we were close friends. He was like the whole world to me. And then, one day, everything changed."

"So," Mickey said, "what happened to him?"

Vinny answered, "He tried to take a yoga class, and an incident claimed his life on the first pose."

"Oh, gosh," Mickey whispered, sadly. "I'm so sorry. Did you get over this loss?"

"Mmm-hmm," Vinny nodded. "Brian came to me one day, and brought me into his home some time later. Since then, he's been real nice to me."

"That was the most touching story I've ever heard, Vinny," Mickey said, shedding tears of joy. "As I said, you're welcome to stay if you'd like."

"Thanks, Mickey," Vinny replied.


	2. Minnie and Figaro

Later that day, Mickey decided to take Vinny out for a walk at the national park. Attached to the leach Mickey often used for Pluto, Vinny took notice of a mouse that looked like Mickey, only, it was a girl mouse.  
"So, I take it that must be your girlfriend, Minnie," Vinny pointed out.  
"Yes, Vinny," Mickey replied. "And, as you can see, she has a cat named Figaro."  
Vinny looked at the little cat Minnie was holding. Figaro was black with a white mark from his neck to his snout. When both Mickey and Vinny walked over to Minnie and Figaro, Minnie took notice.  
"Hi, Mickey," Minnie greeted.  
"Hey, Minnie," Mickey greeted back.  
"I see that you have a new dog," Minnie replied, noticing Vinny.  
"Well, technically, he's not mine," Mickey admitted. "He's visiting from Rhode Island. His name is Vinny, and he can talk."  
"How ya' doing, Minnie?" Vinny greeted. "I see that you have a cat with you."  
Minnie giggled. "Why,thank you," she said. "Say hello, Figaro."  
With that, she picked her cat up to greet Vinny. However, when Figaro got up close to Vinny, he batted him on the nose.  
"Oh, Figaro!"  
"Stubborn little fella, ain't he?" Vinny asked, rubbing his nose.  
"Very stubborn," Minnie agreed. "Now, Figaro, be nice. After all, Vinny here is a guest in this neighborhood."  
Vinny chuckled. "I had my share before. Anyway, you have a nice cat."  
"That's true," Minnie agreed, "but he just doesn't like strangers."  
"So, Vinny," Mickey began, "would you like to see the sights and sounds of the park?"  
"I'd be delighted to, Mickey," Vinny answered. "Nice chatting with you, Minnie and Figaro."  
As Mickey and Vinny walked by, Minnie waved at them and moved Figaro's paw to make him wave as well. Figaro growled silently.  
"Oh, Figaro," Minnie sighed.


End file.
